At the Tub Side
by Alan's Only
Summary: Severus was a very ugly child...at lest that's what every one thought...Someone has found Lucius' old jounal... What does Severus really look like in the shower? LMSS
1. Chapter 1

An/ Hey all this is only my second LM/SS story and I hope you all like it! This isn't very original yet the SS/HG story that I got it from sort of...sucked...so here is my rendition of...

**At the Tub Side  
By Alan's Only  
Rating-R  
Pairing-LM/SS  
Chapter 1**

He opened the journal, near the middle, and he read...

_June 1 1978,  
5:45 pm_

_My back ached as I came down the last flight of stars to the Slytherin conman room. I hadn't played so hard on the Slytherin Quiditch team in all of my six years. And we LOST to the stupid Ravenclaw all because McNeir had to get drunk the night before the big game. So every time the Quaffle went near the rings he would freak out and let it fly in. Luckily we had won all of our other game before our Cup game so we really didn't care who won it as long as Gryffindors did not...But with all of the points we had racked up surely we could win the house cup for the 50th year in a row..._

_But there was a certain Slytherin that didn't know how to keep his actions away from teachers...And I had yet to speak with him...but I would soon enough. First I had things to do..._

_1) Tell Crabbe and Goyle to beat McNeir up..._

_2) Tell the black girl 'Yes I would love to date her' yet not in those words and not so sarcastic..._

_3) Recruit some one for the lord_

_4) Fuck some willing girl **try** to become straight..._

_5) Then go talk with Severus Snape_

_Well let us see how the rest of this day goes..._

TBC

An/ damn this story got off on the wrong foot...but here it goes sorry if I don't up load for a while!


	2. Chapter 2

AN/ hope you like this story so far...

**At the Tub Side  
By Alan's Only  
Rating-R  
Pairing-LM/SS  
Chapter 2**

He flipped to the next page...

_June 2 1978,  
12:15am_

_Well my list didn't exactly work like I wanted it to... but my day wasn't a waste..._

_It was easy enough to get Crabbe and Goyle to go beat up McNeir he is in the hospital wing right now...And sense it was an inner house fight and up to our head, Crabbe and Goyle only got a detention..._

_The black girl was very pleased form what I could tell...she had her own level to stand by...so her answer in return to my saying yes, was just a curt nod...whatever..._

_After those...that is where my luck ran out..._

_  
...snicker part bird part human! What is it? Well...not even I know...face palm...  
/\ _

_Well...where do I begin...At first I didn't have any luck in finding a new recruit...At first... and there was no willing girls that wanted to fuck the captain of the losing Quiditch so there was no fuck...tired and a bit restless I went to track down the Snape boy... I didn't know him personally I only knew that he was the only heir to a dieing family...who were suspected to deal in the dark **forbidden** arts...but I didn't know first hand and I wasn't going to spread any unwanted attention over the boy..._

_Now I didn't know the boy, yet when I talked to one of, or should I say, his only friend, the greasy boy Greic Hornbarry, it was even rumored that Severus had lost his "inner-child" to the greasy boy...EW... the Hornbarry's were known to be in the dark arts...they practically wore it on there sleeves..._

_Greic looked at me as if I was going to bite his head off, yet when I asked where Severus was he got all defensive and said he didn't know, yet I knew he did so I checked his mind for a mental image and it was the boys bathroom as clear as day. I just shook my head and didn't even say good-bye as I just turned and walked away. _

_When I was walking to the bathroom I searched my memory for anything about this boy called Snape...Then a thought came to my mind...this was the boy every one was saying looked at me when I walked past...he was the boy that even the Slytherins, his kin, started to call Snivellus, and once that happened even the teachers started it and for the fact that "Snivellus" didn't reject to the name, too tired I guess, they continued to call him that ...started by our hated house Gryffindor...Snape was the boy every one said was 'so greasy they could polish infinite wands with his hair and still have enough to sell to the muggles to oil their Automo...something or another's...And his nose was so big and beaky it would make a toucan envious...And that his body was no more than skin, bones, and a huge brain'...But what I heard wasn't ALL bad... some of the teachers said that they were amazed by his OWL scores and they couldn't wait to see his NEWTS...He was in the top of his class in every thing except Transfiguration...don't know why though...But I still couldn't figure out why I had never heard of him... he is suppose to be in my year...well...I never have...maybe for the fact that I didn't pay attention to thing that don't concern me even..._

_Any way as my foot stepped close to the portrait and my mouth was about to say the password I felt a powerful spell over the room...I knew it wasn't suppose to be there...this ward made whoever said the password to enter the room think of something else they needed to do and forget about the bathroom... I cast the anti spell upon myself and a clocking spell, and entered the bathroom._

_Everything looked in order...until I heard a sound come form the showers other than the water...My eyebrows furrowed at the odd sound and I walked toward the showers with quite steps. Until the steam made me stop...if I continued my school robes would become wet... So I quickly walked to the hooks were only one other set hung...Snape must be alone...I took off my outer robes and everything else safe for my black dress slacks...I walked back to the showers the steam hadn't let up one bit...Snape must be in one very hot shower...wouldn't 've brunt his skin? I thought but I only brushed that thought away..._

_As I breathed in the steam it cleared my lungs...But as let the breath back out it got caught in my throat when I saw the only occupant in the shower... I could only see his back but it was lean and the little indent in it lead down to a very tight firm arse. His legs were long and made up most of his height, both of his hand were on the tile in front of his and his head was down, letting the hot water pour on his head and back his skin was bright pink from the temperature of the water. His arms were nice and well sculpted...this couldn't be Severus Snape..._

_My prick came to life the instant my eyes had layed upon his arse and was at full salute when my eyes had finished their rounds over his body..._

_Sense I couldn't be seen unless I wanted to be; I took a couple more steps closer to the male. I could feel my hair start to stick to my back, my breath almost silent as I walked closer...Then the male turned so fast that my heart stopped. Or it could've been how he looked that made my heart stop...his hair was the color of raven's wings his eyes so dark and so very cold...the nose was rather big but not enough to make a bird envious...his lips were even beautify shaped...His chest and shoulders were broad and well shaped and not a hair to be found...yet for the little trail that lead form his navel downward to a very well endowed part of him...and I could even tell that he was even at half stance...his legs were even more beautiful when he turned, and the muscles in his arms were tense even..._

_"Who the fuck is there!" his voice hissed his eyes still wide and searching. His voice was low and dangerous and not much more than a hiss with a chill of ice._

_I didn't even breath...My heart was pounding so hard I thought he might hear it... but he didn't... he sighed._

_"Fuck... now it even seems that he is here with me..." The-male-that-must-be-Snape said to no one. He reached over and turned off the showerhead he was under. I breathed again. The-male-that-must-be-Snape's nostril's flared and he cursed slightingly. "I can even smell him now..." I watched him walk from the shower and I followed, though I found it partially hard to walk when the front of my pants were taking the extra slack... The-male-that-must-be-Snape walked over to his clothes yet his prick, like mine, had other ideas...it too started to grow and I watched with wide eyes as it grew longer and harder than I thought it could get...Even mine grew more, a whimper almost left my lips but I kept it back by biting my tongue. I knew my eyes must've been pitiful from the pain form my tongue and my constraining pants...But I continued to watch The-male-that-must-be-Snape._

_"Not again..."he murmured as if I was a barren to have an erection...but his eyes looked somewhat hurt... "He's not here you know...no matter what my nose smells...he's not here..." The-male-that-must-be-Snape said, yet he said this he grew even more at, I guess, the thought of the male that wasn't here..."Fucking hell...I'm suppose to **not** want sex again...I guess Greic's spell failed..." I could hear him chuckle a sound that shock me to the core and back...what in the hell did he mean by 'Greic's spell failed...' I never knew there was a spell to make the sex drive stop...or something like that..._

_I walked over to my clothes, turning my back to The-male-that-must-be-Snape, and began putting on the invisible-to-anyone-but-me school robes...and I guess...when I was putting on my vest he must've fallen to his knees...but once I heard a sound I had tried to erase from my memories I turned quickly my hair spinning around me... I saw a sight that when along with that one sound..._

_I saw The-male-that-must-be-Snape on his knees his hand touching himself softly at first only light strokes...My eyes widen As I watched him my body as stiff a stone...my prick as hard as marble... I could even look away as he moaned as he wrapped his hand around him self and began a slow rhythm I heard him moan again...I gulped...His pace quickened and I knew what he was a bout to do just by how the muscles in his calves twitched and stranded...his hips began jerking into his hand as well, he then let out a load moan that took my own breath away. He came his seed spilling from his prick in a long arch until it stopped and his limp prick just oozed the last bit out. His chest was heaving I could see the muscles in his leg twitch...as well as the muscles in his left arm...from the vigorous movements of only a moment before. His mouth was open widely and his breath came in great gasps. His hair stuck to the almost invisible film of sweat that covered him. His eyes were closed. _

_I could finally breathe..._

_I'll be right back...Have to do something..._

**(AN/ there  
would be a big splotch of ink of here  
yet you can do that so take this as that  
...an ink splotch.) **

TBC

AN/ what in the world would make him leave his journal? Hummm...who knows


	3. Chapter 3

AN/ sorry for leaving it off like that in the last chapter! I hope you had some good guesses on WHAT he was doing... Oh and if in the italics there is a mistake it Lucius'...yeah...

**At the Tub Side**

**By Alan's Only**

**Rating-R**

**Pairing-LM/SS**

**Chapter 3**

A chuckle came from the reader's lips as they saw the ink splotch. They turned to another page the writers writing had became a bit shaky.

_June 2 1978, 1:10am_

_Sorry about leaving it off there but at the time this all happened I had resented the urge to do anything with myself saying I wouldn't because I had been trying to not let my gay-preference show though...I had my face pressed against the wall while he got his stuff and left, he was still muttering. But when I heard him leave I had ran in the shower and dosed myself in cold water. _

_But then just writing that had brought the...problem back...and that time I couldn't resist...I had tried to not let The-Male-Who-Must-Be-Snape's images come back in to me mind...I had thought that it was the black girl's hands on my cock...but it didn't do much...then suddenly I couldn't stop myself I was laying there panting my hand still moving quickly when I finally gave up I imagined it was The-Male-Who-Must-Be-Snape's hands on me...then I rolled over and began...well fucking my hand...Thinking it was The-Male-Who-Must-Be-Snape's ass...his firm, still tight ass...shit should probably stop talking like that!_

_I think that was the strongest orgasm I've had in a long time I'm still shaky from it...I must look in to that boy...maybe I can get my...claws in to him...or at lest use him till I have no need like the black boy...but it sounds great! Lets see what shall happen...I guess I should get to sleep, eh? Minus well..._

TBC

An/ Kay this chapy wasn't as great as I wanted it to be...but sense this story is mainly journal entries I'm keeping it one to a chap.


	4. Chapter 4

AN/ OMG an update!!

**At the Tub Side  
By Alan's Only  
Rating-R  
Pairing-LM/SS  
Chapter 4**

The reader stashs away the small book and moves from the hidden spot. Leaving the asjs of a once beautiful mansion. Later that night the journal was opened again and the reading cominced.

_June 6 1978_

_5:36pm_

_It's time to go home. Yea! two months with a big masion to my self while my parents are out on their conventily placed vacation to the American's. Anyway i'm on the train right now, in the very back, the black girl is next to me znoozing softly, she is turly beautiful. her hair is long and blonde, and her skin soft an pale, but there is something missing with her... and i can't place it. I knew she would make a fine wife, as long as i stayed on this path- i fingered her on the train, i know a bit early but hell we already had one dinner..._

_So...Snape...I had no luck tracking the real boy down, so the Male-That-Must-Be-Snape still plays in the corner of most of my lust driven nocternal activties. _

_But i digress, the lord will want to hold at lest one or two meetings in my home, and i will allow it. May be the black girl would like to join us..._

_The black girl is about to wake..._

AN/ OH!! wow.. So ii hope it was okay for all those who care still to read this!! As You can tell it's up in the air wether or not it is before or after the books!!


	5. Chapter 5

**At the Tub Side  
By Alan's Only  
Rating-R  
Pairing-LM/SS  
Chapter 5**

_June 6, 1978_

_7:00pm_

_Well I will not have the mainson to my self this summer, My father has desided that i needed a house mate. He will not tell me who he just tells me that it was an old family friend and they needed some...training...some bull shit..I think the Lord put him up to it. _

_Anyway... He will arive tommorow, and i must be in fine order. _

_The house elves continue to annoy me, the almost scolded off my skin when i told them to draw me abath! The scum now has a very burn throat for i had him drink from the whistling tea pot. _

_So I must say good night for now, I must be up early to make sure the elves are ready._

TBC

OH!! teh heh, two updates in over a 3 years!! I might just finish the story... teh he!!


	6. Chapter 6

**At the Tub Side  
By Alan's Only  
Rating-R  
Pairing-LM/SS  
Chapter 6**

_June 7, 1978_

_1:05pm_

_He is disgusting, this Severus boy. Absolutly disgusting. His is tiny stringy and looks so greasy! His nose was huge compaired to his face, crocked and looked like it had reasontly been broken!_

_Absolutly disgusting, he also told me the ture reason why he was here, his mother owed his father a great deal of money, and said that her son could pay off the debt. With what is grease! Gah!_

_I will try to stay away from him until the first meeting. then i will draw him in with me._

_Lunch will be bareable, he said that he would rather stay by himself for the day in my father's library, and would take his lunch there...I'm not scared of him dirting the books...he looks too scared to make a mess anywere but his pants... Dinner on the other hand...will be tourture...I must sit across the table with him. The house elves have direct orders from my father to make sure that we do..._

_I'll be right back i just got an owl..._

_3:20pm_

_The lord just wrote me, he would like a meeting in my home in a days time, a bit sooner then i had hoped but i will talk to Severus at dinner..._

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

So what do you all think? I'm on a roll!! And i think my spelling has gotten better tooo!!

**At the Tub Side  
By Alan's Only  
Rating-R  
Pairing-LM/SS  
Chapter 7**

The reader chuckled once more and took a drink of amber liquid. They remembered most of these pages... they had read this once bfore...

_June 7, 1978_

_9:00pm_

_I talked to Severus at dinner he didn't seem pleased what so ever...But for some reason he still agreed, it makes me wonder wether or not he has orders from one set of parents to just obay me...But I have better restrant than to ask._

_Dinner, passed quickly though once I asked about the meeting. It was rather good too,much better then the school food, lobster biqusc, crab cakes, butterfly shirmp, baked lobster tails, steamed clams, fried oysters, tiny shrimp in angel hair pasta and for dessert? A chocolate moose with white cream filling and a sprinkle of coffee shaving's on top. Yum... I'm home again and eating like i was younger...Every sunday was seafood..._

_I miss school already though... I want someone to take out some of my lust on...and my hand is getting tired...but it's only been a day...i will be fine for atlest another week before i ask the black girl out again._

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

**At the Tub Side  
By Alan's Only  
Rating-R  
Pairing-LM/SS  
Chapter 8**

The reader sighs gently softly stroking the page, a soft tear falls but it is a lone and is wiped away quickly as to not warp the page.

_June 8, 1978_

_12:00am_

_Oh merlin. Do I have somthing I need to get off my chest!_

_Well the meeting was today, and the lord took quite a shinning to Severus... very much so, he didn't need to be taken on his first raid, the lord just desided to have him go though the trail of getting his Mark. _

_Now this mark is not a simple thing, I too have one all of us to, it is a very painful thing as well as mentally abusive. You must take your hatrid for life, for everyone, for anything, and give him the power to use this hate and in doing this he burns the mark in, with your white hot hatred of yourself mainly. _

_Severus took the pain, very well may I add, I cried when I got mine...the only time salt droplets came from silvergray eyes. Severus took it, and the only sign was a waver in his apearence. Yes I said it in his apearnce! He changed for a breif second in to a fuller body, his hair was to his waist long and silky soft his skin pale and beautiful, he was for that breif moment the boy I had saw in the shower._

_Severus Snape... The-Male-Who-Must-Be-Snape is really the Snape..._

_Severus took it then as he panted lord gave a wicked smile and took his elbow rasing him off his knees. He then embraced him like a son. Something he only does after you take his mark, it is almost a way of saying you are turely welcome with us._

_There was only a bit more to be attened too, most of which I didn't listen to, I was too enraptred in watching Severus look at his mark. I wanted to see the other male again...no mater what it takes._

_I will see the other male... Severus left the meeting much too quickly and retired to his room before I could ask him. When I came to his door it was locked and I could hear a small whimmpering coming from the other side. I told a house elf to leave some pain relievers on his night stand..._

_Severus...You have some suprises...And I plan on learning them all..._

TBC


	9. Meus Diligo Est In Vos'

**At the Tub Side  
By Alan's Only  
Rating-R  
Pairing-LM/SS  
Chapter 9**

The reader sighs and takes another long sip, There was nothing else written in the journal, wither Lucius found it childish to keep a diry or just plan dangerous with the Dark Lord watching your every move. So what of the lifes left hanging? Did they just leave off? No The relam of the Pottervers made sure, hell the one who has been reading is sopose to be dead for all those who beleive the muggle nonsense of a writter who saw only a tiny bit of the story. Severus Snape did not die that night. He found a way around a simple snake bite. That is a story for another time... and this story is about the past.

The reader sets the book down and stands he grunts softly putting the flames out. He walks in to his simple room, not more then a dresser and a bed. He didn't need much in this life, this life didn't hold his true footing. Oh no he wished for the other side of life, death. Lucius died a week ago in the burning of his home by the radicals left after the War. Severus came with the night and sreached the rubble for somehting he could take home. He found the journal.

Now there is something that the british muggle never told you of. It was that yes Severus may have loved Lilly with every fiber of his being, but he did love another...yes he had given all of his love for women to her, but Lucius ...he too held a part of his heart. For that summer, he not only gave his soul to the Dark lord but also to Lucius. He had watched Lucius with the black girl but he would still come back to Severus' bed.

And yet...Why would The muggle writter not say a thing about the forrbinn love?

She didn't know about it. Severus and Lucius never spoke of it after that summer, why? Severus broke the unspoken deal, he had annoced his love and asked Lucius to run away with him. He held a ring to Lucius then too, it was a simple band of silver with small emralds embedded in it, within was engraved '_Meus Diligo Est In Vos' _Simply put...'My love is in you'

Lucius had undoubtably said no, and in a fit Severus threw the ring and ran into the night, throwing him self deeply into the serventude of the Dark Lord. Severus only resently got the ring back, Narsissa sent it to him, she knew of their summer fling and knew why Lucius wore the ring on a chain around his neck. No questions were asked when the ring exchanged hands.

So what now do you think off this muggle writter that you put your faith so blindly into...Do you still believe every thing that you read?

The End!

AN/ Damn after 3 years of not writting i finish it in one night!! YEAH!! all done!! cookies for Stephie!!


End file.
